


Detention

by pidgethepidgeon



Series: Beetlejuice Short Stories [7]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Lydia and BJ are best friends, Lydia got bored in school, You guys always get angst from me so enjoy some funny content, fun times, silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgethepidgeon/pseuds/pidgethepidgeon
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by @sidras-tak"Cartoon Lydia can summon Beetlejuice from the Netherworld by saying his name three times. Imagine if this was musical cannon, the possibilities are ENDLESS"A fanfic in which Lydia gets bored at school and summons Beetlejuice to make the day more interesting.
Series: Beetlejuice Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556005
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Detention

Fourth-period math was perhaps the worst hour of the day for Lydia. It was right before she had lunch, and right after her European history class where the lessons were so dull that she would often struggle to stay awake. She slumped into her desk, fiddling with the collar of her uniform shirt and wishing she had opted to wear pants that day instead of a skirt. She hadn’t expected winter to come quite as quickly as it had, she was no stranger to the cold having grown up in New York, but her old school didn’t require uniforms. Glancing around at her desk mates she noticed that had all gotten the memo, one kid was slouched back with his hands shoved in his pocket in a futile attempt to keep them warm.

Lydia’s geometry teacher thought that the way traditional classrooms were set up stifled student’s ability to maximize their brainpower, so instead of lined up rows they were in four circles of five desks so that their energies could bounce off each other and better solve the problems. Lydia’s first reaction was that Ms. Glick would love Delia, but her second reaction was dread, fearing she wouldn’t get along with anyone that she was going to be partnered with. She lucked out as thankfully the other four people were either indifferent to Lydia completely or were even friendly to her. However, they all bonded over their mutual distaste for how Ms. Glick taught geometry. To them, it was all just a bunch of numbers but to the teacher it was art. Lydia felt bad teasing the teacher in her new friend group because she felt the same way about chemistry that Ms. Glick felt about math, but the minute Ms. Glick went on a fifteen-minute rant about how triangles aren’t physical things but rather a concept and a set standard and evidence of humans capability to comprehend things that don’t exist she lost any restraint. Within fifteen minutes there was a group chat named Triangle Cult and the five of them became fast friends. 

Today’s lesson was particularly excruciating, they were going over algebraic postulates, something they had already learned the previous year in algebra I, and every other sentence out of her mouth was either “Interesting right?” or “Bet ya didn’t know that!”. Lydia could feel years being taken off of her life every time those phrases passed the teacher’s lips but she impressively made it about seventeen minutes into the lesson before she felt like she was going to implode. She nudged classmate on the shoulder and muttered, “If she says ‘Interesting right?’ one more time I’m going to summon a demon and throw her to the sandworms.”

Unfortunately, her fellow student was hardly paying attention, having already lost his sanity and desire to pay attention a mere forty seconds before Lydia had. Half listening her waved his hand, “Yeah yeah sounds good. You should do it.”

That was all the assurance Lydia needed. She pulled her phone out of her skirt pocket and sent a brief but cryptic text to her favorite demon. It simply stated, “Bout to summon you, I’m thinking triangles.” 

She liked to keep it mysterious, left room for spontaneity which was where BJ often did his best work. It was less than five seconds later when her phone vibrated with the demons affirmation. Lydia took in a deep breath, trying to hide the smirk growing behind her hand as she whispered, “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice.”

If someone had a stopwatch it took approximately seventeen seconds for all hell to break loose, and while Lydia explicitly forbade the sandworms having only been half-kidding when she lamented to her friend, Beetlejuice still found many creative ways to wreck havoc in the classroom. Lydia was extremely impressed with his interpretation of the triangle theme, however, her teacher was none too thrilled when all the papers in the classroom were turned to paper airplanes flying uncontrollably around the room. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Lydia had something to do with what was happening, maybe it was the fact that she was nearly purple in the face from laughter while everyone else was either terrified or confused or maybe it was the fact that the green-haired demon in the room started the whole ordeal by shouting, “Check this out Lydia!”

In the middle of all the fun, Ms.Glick walked over to Lydia’s desk and stared at her sternly. 

“Looks like you’re in trouble Lyds.” Beetlejuice teased, Lydia tried to retort but he vanished before she could respond, leaving the room in shambles. 

Explaining the whole situation to the principal was quite the experience, nobody quite understood how the quite honor student somehow managed to summon a demon into her geometry classroom, but after promising to help clean up the mess that was made and given a three-day detention, she was sent back to class. The rest of the school day was amazing in her opinion, word spread pretty quickly about what happened and while Lydia was far from popular she was a hero in school that day, even a group of seniors high-fived her. She had such a great day that she forgot what she was going to be walking into when she went home. 

She walked home from school like she normally did but when she got to the door in dawned on her that for sure everybody in the house knew what happened. She clutched the yellow detention slip tightly in her hands and sheepishly walked in through the door. She was greeted by a fuming Barbara who was tapping her foot impatiently, “You pull a stunt like that again and YOU’LL be the one to never leave this house again, got it?”

Lydia nodded remorsefully and marched up the stairs to her bedroom where she was supposed to spend the rest of the night writing an apology letter to Ms. Glick for summoning a demon to her classroom and causing a disruption in the lesson. She was about two paragraphs into her semi-sarcastic apology when Beetlejuice appeared in her room leaning back on the air in a relaxed position, “Do you regret it, Scarecrow?” 

Lydia wrinkled her nose in a laugh, “Oh absolutely not. Next time I’m thinking-”

“THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME YOUNG LADY!” Barbara shouted from the attic

Lydia rolled her eyes and lowered her voice, “Anyway so next time I’m thinking that….”


End file.
